ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2582 (5th September 2003)
Plot Phil wants to make sure that Geoff won't ruin his wedding day. Billy apologises for thumping Geoff. He tries to get Phil to calm down, but Phil's still fuming. He warns Billy to keep out of his way. Kate's drinking champagne for breakfast. She's sick with nerves and terrified about what her dad might do next. Her friend and Sam cheer her up. Meanwhile, Geoff's on the phone to DCI Marsden. Phil pushes past Paul at the B&B. He heads up to Geoff's bedroom, but he's not there. Phil finds a torn up wedding invitation and an empty bottle. He tries to speak to Kate, but Sam reminds him that it's bad luck. Alfie and Spencer are worried about Nana's state of mind. She thinks that the bar's her living room and keeps ordering people to leave. Spencer wants to keep her away from the wedding reception. Shirley's lost her cat, Boots. Gavin lets out a sarcastic 'meow' as he passes her. Phil realises that his suit and rings are at Minty's place. Minty, meanwhile, has ended up in Edinburgh in the back of a truck. Geoff emerges from the local nick with a smirk on his face. He marches Kate into the B&B for a chat. Phil tries to stop him, but Geoff grabs him in an armlock. He snarls that he could have Phil and Billy arrested. Geoff reveals that he's read the file on Phil. Kate counters by saying that so has she. Geoff's furious that she's thrown away her career for a lowlife like Phil. He refuses to let her get married. Kate insists that Phil's changed. He's honest about his faults. At least he doesn't pretend to be a pillar of society like her dad. She reminds him of his brutal treatment of prisoners. Kate's pleased that she stood up to her dad. Phil arrives at the registry office early. Billy's chuffed that he's been appointed best man. Minty rings to say he's on his way, but Billy pretends that he's too late. Phil breathes a sigh of relief when Kate arrives. She's in a playful mood and puts the ring on Phil's finger. She asks him if he'll accept her, the 'ex-honeypot copper'. He asks her if she's ready for the 'King of Walford'. Geoff's sorry for his behaviour. He paints a picture of himself as a lonely old man who cares for his little girl. He hands Kate an antique brooch that her mother used to own, and says that he's going back to Newcastle. Kate can't go through with the wedding without her dad. She runs outside to talk to him. Phil intervenes and vows to sort things out. He finds Geoff in the toilets of the nearest boozer. He's worse for wear. Phil recognises a fellow alcoholic. He urges Geoff to seek help, and admits that drink ruined his last marriage. Phil asks Geoff to come to the wedding. Kate bursts in. She's surprised to see them shaking hands. Minty listens to Nana wittering on about her impending marriage. Alfie tries to cover, but Minty recognises the signs. His mother went through the same thing. Alfie insists that he won't put Nana in a home. Phil and Kate are married, and Geoff behaves himself. Back at The Vic, Phil mutters a few words before handing over to his best man - Minty. Billy's gutted, but he steps in to make a speech as Minty hasn't prepared one. Kate thanks Phil for being so good with her dad. She's proud to be part of his family and wants to adopt Lou. She throws the bouquet over her shoulder. The wedding guests gasp when they see who's caught it - Lisa! Notes *First appearance of Lisa Fowler since 27th March 2003. Category:2003 episodes